This invention relates to a running tool and method of operating same and more particularly to such a tool and method which can be used with reeled tubing in a downhole well environment.
Downhole well operating tools are often used in completed wells for performing several functions such as controlling or preventing the flow of fluid through the wellbore. Typically these tools are connected to a locking mandrel for locking them in place relative to a landing nipple, or the like, disposed in the wellbore, and the locking mandrel is connected to and actuated by a running tool. The running tool, with the locking mandrel and operating tool attached, is lowered into the wellbore until the locking mandrel locates and is locked in the landing nipple.
However, these type of arrangements are complicated due to the various moving parts and separate functions required to set the locking mandrel relative to the nipple, lock same and then secure same. Also, they often require jarring action to actuate the locking mandrel which itself is complicated and causes wear on the components.
This complexity would be compounded in connection with the use of coiled, or reeled, tubing which enables fluids such as water, nitrogen, diesel fuel, corrosion inhibitor, foam acid, etc. to be introduced into the wellbore, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,417. In these situations, it would be extremely difficult, if not impossible, to operate the locking mandrel by corresponding movement of the reeled tubing due to the added weight and decreased maneuverability of the reeled tubing. Also, the wellbore fluid acting on the outer surface of the reeled tubing tends to collapse and disable the tubing.